A Mother's Opinion
by Jatd4ever
Summary: Rakes mother said love was going to bring him down. With a little help from friend and foe can he make his feelings known? Can an apple really fix all your problems? (Rake/Pepper) Written as a request for SkyeElf


**I don't own Jane and the Dragon or its characters**

**This story was written as a request for SkeElf. Hope you like it! I had fun**

* * *

><p>My mother came to visit the other day. We talked for hours, going over how the family is doing. Father is at home harvesting the cabbage from the royal cabbage fields, making sure no cabbage is bruised in process. Mother brought over some clothes she made for me, although I liked wearing grandfather's, and she asked me how I was doing as well as how I liked living in the castle. I showed her my prized garden, and pointed out new species grown from seed's Jane brought me. Then, I introduced her to Pepper. Showing and giving my mother a taste what she made for the daily meals, it seemed as though my mother liked her. Mother didn't say anything about her until this morning. While we checked the progress of my roses, mother asked "Drake, that cook, do you like her?"<p>

Feeling a blush spread across my face, I answered shyly "Yes mother, she is the loveliest rose I've ever seen"

Twisting her face in a look of disgust, she went on "And her parents are Salters?"

"Funny you should say that, Salter is her last name as well"

Holding her nose, her tone sounded haughty "Those kind of people are around fishermen all the time, and probably have language as foul as their smell"

For some reason mother didn't like Pepper, though I wasn't sure why. Cutting my best bloom for mother, I offer it "Mother, I'd like you to have this"

"But it's your best bloom. Why would you do this?"

"I did it because I love you more than my blooms. But I don't see how my lovely mother can say such hateful things about the girl I love"

Dropping the bloom, all its petals broke away, scattering all around as the breeze passed by. I felt a slight chill at the face full of hate my mother wore on her face. It was the first time In my life I saw mother so crossed. Grabbing my ear lobe, she pulled my ears as though I had done a great wrong. Scoldingly, she said "You better watch yourself, girls like that look experienced. She's no good for you, a bit too saucy for her own good"

Feeling a mix of anger, confusion, and hurt, I raised my voice "How can you say that? You don't even know her. She's a really kind girl, I know you'd like her if you knew her like I do"

Looking around, mother looked a little embarrassed "Watch your tone, others are watching"

The only one I saw was Jane who appeared to be on her way in a hurry. Not caring who watched whether it was the apples or the roses, or specks of dust, I used my most mature voice "I don't care if they're watching, or listening. There is many things I can stand, even the smell of horse dung is nothing compared to the filth you're speaking. I'm not going to stand here and have you say such things, even if I love you very much"

My mother sighed as though this was the most disappointing and stressful moment in her life. I didn't really want to argue with her, but Peppers honor was at stake. My mother being the stubborn woman she is, tried to soften the blow while still saying the same thing "All I'm saying is romance is not all it's cracked up to be, It's hard work. It's like trying to make a cherry blossom bloom in the summer, it just can't be done. Everything has a time and place, and frankly I'm not sure you're old enough yet."

"I love her, and if I can't make a cherry blossom bloom in the summer, I'll wait till spring when the time is right. But like the feeling you have, that you know it will bloom, so are my feelings about her"

"Do you think you're the first to fall for those wide hips? I'm telling you, she's a bore who knows nothing but cooking. You two will have nothing in common"

I bit down on my tongue to restrain myself from crying. Looking at my mother's eyes, she too looked she was holding back. Hoping it's a mother's devotion that caused her strange behavior, I went to the privy which have me time to calm down and reflect.

_I wonder if mother doesn't like Pepper because she cooks meat. But just because mother doesn't eat meat is no reason to discriminate._

When I got back to the garden, I took a deep breath before I responded "It's true that she is as pretty as a pear, and that perhaps others will find her appealing, but that's not what made me fall in love with her. She's kind, generous, thoughtful, she's a good listener, and very caring, even if she does cook meat."

"You think I'm angry about meat? Look, you should find a good girl Drake, someone who loves outdoors"

"She is a good girl, and I like her the way she is"

"I just want the best for you my little sprout"

Digging my nails into my palms, I no longer felt the urge to cry. Instead anger began to boil up, giving me the boldness to say "I'm old enough to decide for myself mother. It was nice having you here, and tell father I miss him"

"You listen, I won't let a weed infect my garden"

"It's not your garden anymore, it's mine"

Without another word, she gave me a hug and left before I had a chance to say goodbye.

_I think I might have gone to far, but then again mother said worse._

Grabbing a few baskets, I went to the apple trees and started to pick out the best ones.

**Mid Morning, Garden**

Washing the apples I picked, I worried over mother's words. I felt as though I was betrayed by my best friend. In a sense my mother was my best friend when it came to knowing plants best. Picking a bruised apple, I thought that somehow my mother became similar to that apple, sour and left to be desired. When I threw it into my compost pile, I hoped that mother would someday go back to the person I knew and we could have a fresh start.

Skipping along was Jester who looked ready to take his daily mid morning nap. Calling Jester over, I offer him an apple. Sensing something's wrong, Jester asked "Did you need to talk about something?"

"Well, I have a problem"

Juggling a few apples, he asked "Is it about root rot? Or a trampled turnip?"

"No, not this time"

Ceasing his juggling, he took a seat on a turned over bucket. Clearing his throat, Jesters voice cracked when he asked "Rake does this have anything to do with a woman?"

"Yes! You see, you know how my mother came to visit right?"

"I do recall seeing a woman who happened to resemble you. So what about your mother?"

"I was so delighted by her visit since I wanted her to meet Pepper. Though, what happened early this morning before she left was not what I expected. She told me that Pepper was too saucy, whatever that means. Than she told me that a girl like Pepper plays with people's feelings and is a complete bore"

"She might be right about Pepper having a sort of spice about her, but she is certainly no bore"

"That's what I said"

"Is that all that happened?"

"No, there's something else. She said Pepper was a bad girl and that love was going to bring me down"

"Well... How do I say this? Love is the most wonderful thing in the world. It can fill you with so much life, so much so you might not know where to place it all or it can break your heart and leave you an empty shell."

"Can an apple fix this?"

"No Rake, no amount of apples will fill an empty shell"

"But Pepper is a good girl"

"Of course she is."

"I don't really care if she holds my heart and squeezes it whenever she wants, but I'd like to live for now and go for it"

"Attaboy Rake! No wonder she speaks so fondly of you"

"She does?"

"Of course, why is that surprising? Aren't you two courting?"

Slumping over on my stool, I placed my face in my hands. I felt as though a years worth of sigh was exhaled in one breath in my statement "I never asked her parents, and she's never told me that she likes me"

Jumping to his feet, Jester dragged me to my feet. Juggling more apples, he said happily "You won't know of you don't ask?"

"That's true"

"Then what are you waiting for? Time waits for no one, and a certain blacksmith we know loves them curvy as a pear"

"Smithy is after Pepper?"

"I'm afraid so"

"Oh dear, how could I compete with him? He's much stronger and more manlier then I am"

"I don't think those things matter to her, I think she wants someone in touch with his feelings"

"I know this is supposed to make me feel better, but I feel dreadful"

"Why don't you get her a nice trinket?"

"That sounds like a great idea. I do have a little money saved up, and if I sell my prized turnip then I should have enough"

"When she's busy gushing over the trinket, it will be the perfect time to confess your feelings"

"But Jester, how did you find confidence to confess to Jane?"

"It was more like an accident for me. I thought out loud and said how pretty she was and from there our relationship took a turn for the better. You know I love my Jane more than anything in the world, but when it came to men and romance, it was the last thing on her mind. Above all things she had a duty, then her loyalty to her friends and Dragon. I had many obstacles and mountains to cross, both metaphorical and literal. And even though it was hard,I don't regret it. Trust me Rake, emptying your heart and showing your love to her is the best thing you could do. After all, all you need is love"

"I mean if you could do it, I don't see why I can't.

"That's great to hear! Why don't you bring that large onion and carrot as well? They'll fetch you some nice coin at the market. And, as much as I hate to say it, you should go talk with Gunther. Since he's a business man, he could help you. But he doesn't work for free, you'll have to make him an offer her can't refuse."

**Gunther's room**

Holding my shiniest apple in one hand, I knocked on Gunther's door with the other "Gunther! Are you in there?"

Opening the door, it looks as though he just got up "What do you want Drake?"

"Someone told me you could help me"

With a smug look, he took my apple, eating it while he talked "Ha! I don't help anyone but myself. However, to see you here it must be interesting. Come on! Tell me what it is"

"Jester said you're a business man, and we'll I thought you could help me at the market. Though I understand that you'd want something in return. I don't have much, but you can have your pick of apples or fruit"

"First of all, don't even bother motioning that fool and second what is the reason you need to go to the market?"

"I'm going to sell my best vegetables so I can buy Pepper a nice trinket. I want to ask her to court me before Smithy does"

"You and that horse are fighting over the potato peeler? Haha! This is just too !"

Without concern he began changing clothes before me. Turning around to look away, I felt a bit humiliated. Ready to walk away, I remark "I might not have much, but I have a good head of lettuce and a Pepper"

"Who said you could leave? You know what, I'll help you for free"

"Why?"

Pushing his was past me, he chuckled to himself as he walked down the corridor "What I get in return here is much more satisfying, revenge on the blacksmith"

Following after him, I ask worryingly "Will it hurt him?"

In a delighted tone, he laughed "Only his pride"

"I guess I could live with that"

"Why don't you go to the kitchen, I'll meet you there"

**The Kitchen**

Greeted by the smell of beef stew, I follow it down the steps toward Pepper. Before I had a chance to comment on her cooking, she hands me a knife and carrots and asked as she threw herbs in the pot "Oh Rake, would you chop those carrots for me?"

"Sure! Did you know I was coming?"

"You always come to help me Rake"

Finding a cutting board, I chop very carefully while hiding the blush on my face "You know me, I just want to be the first to taste your cooking"

I wanted to bang my head against the table for my stupidity, but Pepper didn't seem phased "Where did your mother go?"

"She went home this morning"

"Did she enjoy her visit?"

"I hope so, it was really nice to see her"

Holding up a spoon of stew to taste, she asked wistfully "Do you ever feel homesick Rake? Sometimes I miss my parents and mother's eel stew"

"I used to, but not anymore, since my home is here with... You... you all"

"I feel the same"

Walking down the stairs was Gunther whistling some tune "Is there anything to taste or will you do?"

I almost chopped my thumb off at his statement. Looking away, I listened to the outcome "There are biscuits on the table" said Pepper dutifully.

Grabbing a biscuit, he took a bite, then another and another until he finished the biscuit. Grabbing another, he held out carefully as he commented "These biscuits ate lovely Verbana, though they need a little spice."

Winking at her, he teased "Actually, why not opt out the biscuit and I just take you?"

I clenched tightly to the knife as I finished the chopping. As I dumped the chopped bits in, I heard Pepper say "I'll consider your spice suggestion. I too felt they might need a dash more salt"

_Maybe she didn't understand Gunther's comments, hopefully she didn't like them_

Laughingly, Gunther signaled me to follow him "I hope you don't mind, but I'm just going to borrow your kitchen helper here. We're going to the market to check out the fresh meat"

Dropping the knife, I felt it safe out of my hands. I welcomed the relief that flooded me thinking Pepper naive to Gunther's charm.

"Have a good time Rake, be careful"

Once we're far enough, I ask "What was all that back there?"

"Testing her. It seems she's not used to compliments"

"Everything you said was suggestive"

"It's clear that she hasn't seen much of the world. You two are perfect for each, since you're both equally nauseating"

_I know that's supposed to be an insult, but it feels like compliment_

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Now it's time to trick a different bonehead. Let's go to the stables"

"Why?"

"You'll see"

**The Stables**

"Hide over there, and listen closely"

"Huh?"

"And don't make a sound"

Hiding behind a group of barrels, I watched through a hole in the barrel, waiting for the action "Hey! Horse boy, come here" called Gunther spitefully

Crossing his arms, Smithy was in a defensive mood "What is it Gunther?"

"I heard there's a special girl in your life. So who is it?"

Blinking blankly, he replied "I don't know what you mean?"

"So how do you like them? As curvy as a pear? As thin as a stick? Or are the you the kind that will say looks don't matter to you?"

"I don't know what's going on here, but I don't care what she looks like as long as she can cook and bear many children"

_Oh no! That sounds exactly like Pepper_

"Really? So there's no woman of the court you fancy?"

"Don't tell Jane this, but I think her mother is very attractive"

Disgusted, Gunther made a gagging sound "You're sick"

With a smirk, Smithy remarked "And you? If I'm not mistaken, don't you like anything that moves that's a girl?"

Getting flustered, Gunther's face turned beet red with embarrassment "You just shut your mouth! I only like one girl, and..."

"And that would be Jane, wouldn't it?" Chuckled Smithy

Gunther's voice cracked as he made his comeback "It's none of your business who I like"

"You mean like how it's none of your business to be asking others who they like. If you'll excuse me, I have blades to sharpen"

_I didn't know Smithy was such a tough guy_

Meeting back to where I was, Gunther looked flustered "The nerve of that guy"

"You like Jane?" I asked in amazement

"Shut up!"

"But aren't Jester and Jane courting?"

"If you want my help then let's go before I change my mind. And don't you dare tell anyone about my feelings"

"Sure, but if you eat an apple I'm sure you'll feel better."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away"

"Whatever! Just give me an apple and let's go"

**The Market**

_Where did he go? _

A few minutes ago I gave Gunther my basket of prized vegetables for him to sell. I would have done it myself but Gunther said I cramped his style or something like that. I sat in the shade of an oak tree behind the stand that sold exotic fruits. The vendor didn't mind since I traded a few seeds for some fruit I planned to bring to the castle. As I counted the few pence I managed to save, I felt a little downhearted from the smell of expensive goods. It was like Gunther's playground, a place he could buy and sell without breaking a sweat.

_I wish he'd hurry, this place is not for me_

When I heard the click of his boots, I looked up to a Gunther with empty hands. Looking for the basket, I asked "What did you do?"

Throwing a sack of coins into my lap, I got up from sitting on the floor. Gunther laughed sarcastically as he watched me jingle the coins "Knock yourself out"

"Gunther how did you get this much from my vegetables?"

"I told them they had the kings touch"

"But isn't that lying?"

"If the king takes a stroll in the gardens that means he touched the ground he walked on. So technically he did touch them."

"I guess so, though I'm not sure I like all this implying"

"So now what do you have to do?"

"I'm going to get her a trinket so I can court her"

"Don't you have to ask her parents first?"

"Oh dear, that's right"

"I can see it now, you two stuck in a pea pod forever, how disgusting"

"For now I must find her a nice trinket"

"I don't even see why I'm helping you on the first place. I could be sleeping right now"

"You're a nice guy, that why"

"I I'm many things, but nice isn't one of them"

"Gunther you stay here, I'm going to look in that shop over there"

"Now I'm taking orders from a vegetable? Whatever!"

I laughed a little to myself when I walked away from a fuming Gunther. He was more like a spoiled child then a bully, and that thought made me think of him as friend.

In an odd shop, full of colorful exotic trinkets and oddities, was an older woman weaving a blanket when I walked in. Pausing from her weaving, she asked "May I help you?"

"You have many lovely trinkets here"

"Thank you lad"

Seeing a ring that looked like a small spoon curved into a ring, I ask "How much is this?"

She laughed haughtily as though I was joking, but she asked "What do you have? Maybe I'll give you a price"

Showing her the sack of coin, she let outa disappointed sigh "I'm sorry lad, that ain't enough. In this shop I do accept trades. Got something sentimental?"

From around my neck was a necklace made from hard seeds. My mother used all the seeds that never grew and made them into jewelry. Taking it off, I offered it along with my seashell bracelet "Is this enough?"

Breathlessly, she took them "Almost, but you'll need to give a little more"

Her eyes searched me, add though looking for something to steal. It gave me the shivers being stared at by her purple eyes. Then her gaze stopped on my hair. Touching my hair, she seemed to like it. It scared me, but I asked "Do you want some of my hair?"

_She seemed almost excited by my offer. Once I heard from Jesters ballads about a family with each member of it who liked different things like eyes, hands, and feet. I guess she likes hair_

Coming close, she shook my hands in agreement "I accept your offer. Now, just stay still, and I'll cut some your hair hmm"

Using a small blade, she cut a lock of my hair. Taking the hair and my necklace, she gave me the ring plus a fork ring to match "You may find my methods odd, but I simply take what I like. You see, in this world there are things one may find useless, but I always find a use for what I like. Come back when you have other interesting things to trade"

Putting the rings in my pocket, I felt a sense of accomplishment. When I meet back with Gunther, he's eating a meat pie "I got hungry. So how much did it cost?"

"It cost me my mother's necklace, my seashell bracelet and a lock of my hair"

Gunther almost choked on his meat pie. After showing him the full sack of coins, Gunther took my statement seriously "Are you serious? I think I'm going to need to learn business from you. You did good"

"Thanks"

"Don't give me that look! I know you're thankful but we have to go"

**The kitchen**

After Gunther left to go back to sleep, I went to the kitchen where Pepper was sleeping.

Checking her stew, it smelled delightful. It was full of my vegetables, which warmed my heart. I stirred the chunky stew to prevent it from burning. I felt bad for Pepper having to work so hard. She never asked for a break, and even works on the castle rest day. I wanted to care for here, to keep her safe. Slowly, I took a step and then another. Finding a chair, I climb up so I could watch Pepper's sleeping face. I knew that it was odd of me to do something so bold as listening to her breathing or watch the drops of sweat collect on her forehead. She looked so peaceful, so rested.

_My Pepper, you work so hard. I wish I could tell you, how much you mean to me_

Watching her, it made me think that I could watch that sleeping face forever. Then, her eyes flashed open and she asked "Rake, what are you doing?"

"I came by but you were asleep"

"My stew! Oh dear it's probably burning!"she exclaimed

"Don't get up, I already stirred it"

Breathlessly, she lay out a sigh of relief "Thank you Rake"

"You work so hard, and I wish you let me help you more"

"Oh, but you help more than enough"

Clearing the lump in my throat, I confessed "Pepper, did I ever tell you you're as pretty as a pear?"

"Oh Rake, you'll make me blush"

Feeling lighter, I felt more confident to continue "And that I like it when we're together"

"Rake?"

"I..I like being with you Pepper, it feels natural to be around you and I don't feel afraid. You're so kind, and sweet like a grape. Grapes are made into fine wine that when drunk brings forth drunkenness. When I'm with you, I feel like I'm in a constant state of drunkenness, light, happy, free, and can only think about one thing at a time. The only one that's always on my mind is you Pepper. I love you more than my turnips. I love you Pepper, and I don't want you to be with any other man but me"

Taking the ring out of my pocket, I offer the spoon ring "Will you be my wife Pepper?"

"Oh Rake, I don't know what to say"

"Please say yes"

"Yes! YES!"

Jumping up, I missed the chair and fell on the floor "Ouch!"

Rushing to my side, she asked "Are you alright?"

"I guess this is what mother meant when she said loves going to get me down"

"Haha! Oh Rake, I'm never bored when I'm with you. Do you need help?"

"No, I think I'll admire the ceiling"

"Admire this"

Giving me a light kiss, I stopped breathing. If I were to die then, I would have been the happiest man in the world.

"I've waited a long time Rake"

"You did?"

"I liked you since you first came here, and I did my best to make you see I liked you"

"I worried that you might like Smithy or someone like Gunther"

"None of them are sweet enough to match my spicy"

"Thank goodness"

Offering her hand, she smiled "Would you like to try my stew? I put extra vegetables just for you"

Accepting her help, I placed a warm kiss on her hand. She blushed at the bold gesture, but she asked again "Would you like some of my stew?"

"Always and forever"

**The End**


End file.
